Cue Sweetness
by spicehnoodles
Summary: Kuki wants to play House, and of course Wally refuses — but what's that behind his back?


Wally's grip tightened.

His green eyes glided slowly and bashfully over to the black-haired Asian playing with her Rainbow Monkeys. A sparkling smile was planted cutely on her porcelain face. Her dainty hands concealed by the long green fabric held up the two toys — one blue, one red — and smashed their faces together. Kissing noises were uttered behind the girl's lips with the occasional giggling.

The sight was purely _sickening_. He felt like yakking out the BBQ chips he had devoured a few minutes ago on purpose just to make it stop — he also just felt like yakking.

Was it possible to _smile _while yakking out earlier digested BBQ chips?

'Cause the sight also caused a batch full of smiles.

Dark brown eyes suddenly spotted the short Australian. The smile she was donning intensified, shimmering and almost blinding the blonde. But apparently the smile was such that he couldn't help but stare at it for _just_ a while. Of course, with the stereotypical "Girls are cruddy ick!" side of him, he couldn't do that, unfortunately.

"Hi, Wally!" Kuki exclaimed ecstatically. "You wanna play 'House' with my Rainbow Monkeys with me?" Her eyes were wide with hope. He could almost hear "Oh please, oh please, oh _pleeeeaaaasssse_?" shrieking out of those orbs of hers.

A grimace was quickly stamped on his face. "No way! I ain't gonna play some cruddy dollies with you!" he protested firmly, nose scrunching up in disgust. He was about to fold his arms over his chest but stopped.

Her lower lip jutted out, beginning to tremble. Eyes creased upwards, delicate eyebrows moving towards each other slowly — it was a warning for an upcoming trickle of salty droplets. She then changed her expression and set down her Rainbow Monkeys. The two toys were sitting together side by side — Wally felt quite envious seeing that — and it made the Asian giggle. She directed her attention to the tiny boy in front of her, the previous expression taking its place.

"Oh please, oh please, oh _pleeeeaaaasssse_?" she started imploring, voice high-pitched and increasing with every word. "Wally, please, please, _pleeeeaaaasssse_?"

Wally scowled and looked away, shaking his head. The eyes screaming the two repetitive words were coming out of her mouth now.

That was just _perfect_. But although he might seem he was determined not to fall for that doe-eyed look of hers, inside, he had this feeling that was tempting his eyelids to snap open and stare at her brown eyes — the eyes that could almost pass for a beautiful color of black due to its darkness — forever and ever and ever and ever.

… And ever.

But he remained strong, unyielding.

_"Awwwww!" _Kuki whined. She grabbed the blue Rainbow Monkey and embraced it tightly against her chest, cheek smashed against the crown of the toy. Her high tone carried on: "I was hoping that you would play the Daddy monkey, and I'll play the Mommy monkey! We could get married, have little cutie monkey children, and — oh, Wally, it would be so, so, _so adorable_!"

He opened his mouth wide and pointed a finger to the inside, a sound of disgust traveling out of his throat. "_Yuck! _ Just you _describin' _it and stuff makes it even cruddier and cruddier!" he commented with his strong accent. His grip tightened even more, skin on knuckles precariously turning white. He suddenly felt like running away.

"Don't be like that, Wally! You know, we could've started out with the boy monkey giving the girl monkey a flower! 'Cause that's just _sooooooo _romantic! And then — !"

_Now or never, Beatles_, the blonde thought, eyes hardening with sheer determination. He took a couple of steps towards her until his body was towering over her, giving off an ironic feel since she was taller than him.

"That's just _stupid_! Boys givin' girls _flowers_! Ugh, what _is _that?" He brought the hand he was hiding behind his back out. A lovely daisy was held in his hand, roots and dirt still dangling from the bottom. He thrust it in her face, dirt flying everywhere. "See? I'm givin' you this flower, and it'll be _nothin'_! It's just a _flower_, anyway! Means nothin'! So — so there ya _go_. Here's a flower. Which means _nothin'_!"

Kuki, wide-eyed at his "opinion" about boys giving girls flowers, hesitantly plucked the flower from his calloused and dirty hand. She stared at it in amazement, mouth opening a bit.

He glared at the ground; cracks could form by the intensity of the glare. He felt like some loser put hot jelly in his cheeks and messily colored his face with a red marker. He gritted his teeth. He looked at the girl before him, grunted, and left.

"I'll be eatin'!" he yelled out angrily, face as red as a tomato. "And remember: that means _nothin'_, Kuki! _Nothin'__!_"

When the blushing blonde left, a smile as soft as a pillow danced across her lips as she held the flower in her hand. She nuzzled the flower against her chick, giggling softly. She smelled the aroma wafting out of it and sighed in peacefulness and happiness. She tucked her hair behind one ear and placed the flower behind it, ignoring the messy amounts of roots and dirt that could tangle her locks and taint it.

She got onto her knees and crawled over to her collection of Rainbow Monkeys and got out a particular orange one. She squealed quietly to herself and hugged the monkey with all her might, the embodiment of happiness on her face.

* * *

❤ – _Wally & Kuki are just too cute together, right?_


End file.
